


Insolitement vôtre - 12 : Un Sith agacé

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, One Shot, pauvre chou, ses employés se foutent de lui
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre officiers Impériaux discutent de leur patron autour d'une tasse de café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 12 : Un Sith agacé

**Author's Note:**

> Darth Vader était passé entre les mailles du filet dans ce recueil pendant trop longtemps, et ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Il fallait le tourner en ridicule lui aussi, même s'il a tendance à me faire plus déprimer qu'autre chose.

\- Il est flippant, le Seigneur Vader, vous ne trouvez pas ? commença le premier officier impérial, sur le ton de la conversation.

Lui ainsi que d'autres officiers prenaient leur pause café dans une salle commune pratiquement déserte.

\- C'est son job, commenta platement une femme lieutenant en buvant une gorgée de thé. L'Empereur l'a certainement engagé pour ça.

\- Eh bien, c'est réussi alors ! grimaça un autre de ses collègues. J'ai la chair de poule à chaque fois que je le vois.

\- C'est typiquement le patron toujours de mauvaise humeur, vous avez remarqué ? fit un quatrième officier.

\- Je le serais aussi, de mauvaise humeur, si mon respirateur artificiel faisait un bruit de sèche-cheveux, ricana le premier officier.

Ses collègues le rejoignirent dans son hilarité maîtrisée. Ce bruit caractéristique du Seigneur Vader avait tendance à les figer de terreur en sa présence, mais lorsqu'il n'était plus là, il devenait un sujet de moqueries entre les membres de l'équipage.

Les quatre officiers n'auraient peut-être pas dû parler avec autant de liberté de leur patron. À peine remis de leur fou rire, ils se raidirent en entendant un bruit familier émaner du côté de la porte. Éberlués, ils tournèrent la tête lentement vers l'origine de ce bruit... pour voir le Seigneur Vader en personne se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains sur les hanches, en train d'écouter attentivement leur conversation...

Il y eut un moment gênant de flottement. Seul le bruit caractéristique du respirateur du Sith venait troubler le silence qui s'était abattu sur la salle. Finalement, Darth Vader se détourna et regagna le couloir de sa démarche familière, sa cape noire virevoltant avec grâce dans son sillage.

**Author's Note:**

> Vader, pauvre chou, ne les écoute pas. * attrape le Sith et lui fait un câlin pour le réconforter * Ils ne sont pas gentils avec toi, mon doudou. * tapote gentiment le haut du casque *


End file.
